


forget me; forget me not

by fatiguedfern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, i guess gdjgxjj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatiguedfern/pseuds/fatiguedfern
Summary: You’re captivated, until the nuance fades.





	forget me; forget me not

The screen crackles. A line of sputtering static hums in your ear. The noise croons a condescending lullaby droned by an uncaring mother. You comb through your hair with hooked fingers, brushing the mass aside, and parting the tangle just slight enough for your watering eyes to settle onto the screen once more. 

A voice cuts through the buzzing air huffing from the clogged speaker of your ancient TV. It shifts and contorts. Changing, changing. The voice had never been a voice to begin with, you suppose. It splits in two, then three, and then four, until it loops back to the mask of a character buried beneath years of ongoing fiction. The character whose eyes shine with well-acted malice is long since erased from your memory, really. The forgotten is scattered somewhere into the darkest recesses of your mind, locked away by time and circumstance. She, however, is freshly engraved in the grey matter.

Her masks seamlessly flips to another, voice cracking into a frequency wavering on its very own. She’s beautiful, or at least the glimpses you catch between meticulously crafted disguise after disguise. You can’t entirely tell if even those brief flashes of uncharacteristic blue hadn’t been the most well crafted disguise of them all. You don’t linger on the seething thought for too long. 

One of her many beautifully put together masks cracks - shatters - under the roaring of words uttered from mouths that’d failed to truly captivate you. She unravels, seams splitting, and voice cracking just a note too high to be considered the current mask she wears’s own. Bright, hungry eyes flicker into that of a strung up doll’s. Red-laced boots flip into barely memorable soles. A bright, content smile cracks into a face long since drained of life and light. 

She’s crushed beneath the crumbling weight of all that she’d built her dreams upon. You wonder if the blood that pools at the ground blighted beneath the boulder had ever truly been hers to begin with. Doubtful.

It’s a dull death for a rather dull character, yet it’s heart-wrenching all the same to you who is yet again momentarily infatuated by another face sketched onto the ruptured glass screen. 

But as with most things, she’s forgotten within fewer days than her projection was placed onto the fluorescent canvas which you’d so diligently uncovered to watch each run of the series.

Her picture is erased from the background of your phone, and another fictional countenance replaces it just as soon. 

Shirogane Tsumugi and all that she wasn’t fades into the darkest recesses of your mind, settling in with all the other faces of the characters you’ve left behind. Forgotten and discarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some background on this... i wrote this in maybe 30 minutes because i wanted to write a reader x character as a joke... it did not end up a joke. the reader, if you couldn’t tell, was a viewer of danganronpa.


End file.
